Made In Heaven
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Life..Love and Friendship in a world where the ones that wear the tag Made in Heaven means everything. Sequel to What Time Reveals.


They had been friends since little kids done everything from climbing trees in Brie's back yard to wrestling each other in there living rooms, nothing was off limits to this crazy trio…the three stooges was what they where called, but to them they where just best friends forever even if one of them was a girl. Brie, Wyatt, and Chris where rarely apart even when they went on vacations they called, emailed and chatted every day, in there first years of school if Chris wasn't sitting in the same classes with Brie he'd make sure he sat with her at lunch or played on the playground, Wyatt was a bit different he was the oldest so he never shared classrooms with the two but he still did the same as Chris when they could get together. They had sleepovers often and if the boys weren't staying over at the Thompson house in the guest bedroom then Brie was at the manor, sometimes she did sleep in the boys room but most often she stayed with Brooke, Pride and Hope in there room.

Today was Chris and Brie's first day of high school, Wyatt had assured them that it was nothing to be nervous about it was just another day of school and being a freshman was an every year thing, they did get more kids enrolled you know. **"I don't care I'm still nervous about it what if I freak and forget a class"** she said to them while they where walking down the hall to there lockers, the blonde was very pretty but you couldn't tell it in her clothes, Brie wore jeans and baggy t-shirts most of the time she could hardly be called feminine in fact she was a total tomboy and hanging out with the guys was all she ever did, except for the times she hung out with her dance buddies, all girls of course. The only thing that called her out as a girl was her waist length hair which fell into most of the time unruly curls so it was put up, like it was now and the one little fact that she was desperately in love with her best friend Chris, yet being one of the 'guys' kept him from even seeing her as dateable. **"Brie stop being so uptight you have your classes on your paper and we have almost all of our classes the same so I'll be there to walk with you from each class"** Chris said with a grin this was the first year in a while that he and his best friend had the same classes together **"Yeah and if you get totally lost just text me on my cell and I'll get you found"** Wyatt said a huge smile on his face, it wasn't known to Brie or public for that matter but Wyatt had the hugest crush on Brie it had started when they where like little kids but he had never acted on it ever and thought he never would. **"Fine then I'll stop freaking out but come on where's my locker already we've been walking forever"** she complained to them and both boys laughed **"Right here it is your so impatient"** Wyatt said and she stuck her tongue out at him serving only to get a laugh out of the boys again **"Stop laughing at me you a-holes I'm not impatient just fed up"** she said working on the lock for quite a bit before she got mad smacking the locker with her hand **"Hey that's school property you know"** Chris said raising his eyebrow at her display of impatient-ness again, she hit it again and it popped open **"Yeah it is and it sucks…a lot like you"** she said smart-assing him, Chris looked abashed putting a hand on his heart faking pain "**I'm hurt...you sound like you don't love your best friend at all"** he said getting a laugh from Wyatt **"Well you two I'm off I got class in a few minutes and I need to get there… see you at lunch"** he said walking off chuckling at there antics, Brie and Chris waved there goodbyes and went on fussing **"I do love you… in that way one loves an annoying itching scab"** she lied, she loved him more than that but right now she was pissed at the whole thought of high school not him **"Oh is that right then…well then I love you just the same"** he said knowing it wasn't true she was his best friend they shared birthday parties, school and all of the pain they felt when things went bad and they got depressed **"Let's just get to class already"** she said rolling her eyes at him **"Fine then"** he said with a pout and they went on to the first class of the day.

Brie had many admirers in school it seemed because over the first few months of school even the jocks couldn't stop talking about the tomboy blonde with the two best guy friends who was hot as hell, if she only got out of those dudes sight. Brie had not been impressed at all she knew who she wanted and no one else could compare to her first love, even if it was unrequited. Brie never let anyone know, even her best guy friends about her being adopted or meeting her half sister when she was ten…but Willamina had known because not only was she one of her first gal pals but she was her cousin too a fact that had been revealed at ten of course. **"So what do you think of your many admirers Briddle Train?"** Willa said to her cousin who was trying to figure out a difficult move in there dance choreography **"I don't want them…can you take them"** Brie said stopping for a moment to look at the sophomore **"Oh god Brie you have to give up this nonsense he only will ever see you as his friend it'll never work out…Nathan is practically drooling over you come on go out with him"** Willa said pleading with her unpractical cousin and best friend **"Fine I will if it'll get you off my back…but only one date and he keeps his hands to himself you tell him that"** Brie said pointing a finger at the bleach blonde quarter Asian girl **"Cross my heart and hope to die I'll stop bugging you…and he'll get the message"** she said with glee at finally getting the tomboy to go on a date **"But you have to look girly just this once…nothing much maybe a skirt" **she said and Brie rolled her eyes but she nodded anyway it was just a small thing to change up and she did have a skirt she was wanting to wear.

The trio walked out to the parking lot, Wyatt was driving them home as he always did since he had gotten his car **"So are you going to hang out at our house tonight?" **Chris asked Brie when they got to the car **"No not really I have a date tonight I have to get ready for that…rain check maybe"** she said and both guys mouths dropped wide open…Brie on a date no way she was playing with them **"No Way"** they said in unison, she shook her head **"Yes Way"** she said to them with a sigh, guys who really needed them. **"Who…what and where"** Wyatt asked, Brie rolled her eyes again **"Nathan McKinley…I'm keeping a promise and where is up to him"** she said tartly, both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other the Nathan McKinley, a sophomore, future star quarterback and playboy of the school…no way he had asked her on a date there little Brie **"Am I getting a ride home or what**" she asked impatiently **"If you let us beat him up first then you'll ride in my car"** Wyatt said gruffly **"Oh hell no I'll get another ride you pair of asses"** she said and began to walk off on them "Wait…come back" Chris yelled after her she didn't even turn around and just flew them the bird for the trouble of it all. Once she reached a proper distance from them she pulled out her cell dialing a number she called often these days, it rang a few times before a female voice answered **"Hello"** it said **"Hey Bianca can you please come pick me up at school I lost my ride"** she asked her sister, the phone was silent for a few minutes before a sigh could be heard **"Sure Brie I don't mind not like I was doing anything"** she said a bit more mirth in her voice this time **"Thanks…love you sis"** Brie said happily **"Love you too"** Bianca said in the phone before hanging up. All Brie had to do was wait for her older sister to come pick her up it wasn't that bad she had waited for a ride for most of her first school years even if it was just her mom or Piper doing the picking up she had never complained any if they got there late, like the boys did, she was just laid back in that way.


End file.
